Collaborative environments exist and are created to enable users to collaborate on and share a common resource. For example, a document can be saved to a shared data store, such as on an enterprise's distributed data storage and management system, and those users having appropriate authorization can edit, add to and/or update the share resource. Further, users often collaborate and share a resource, such as web-based document or set of documents, online (e.g., accessed using the Internet). As an example, online information centers (e.g., electronic encyclopedias, such as wiki type pages) comprise articles that practically anyone can access, read, and edit).
Further, in order to access a particular article, such as for “Florence, Massachusetts,” those who wish to read or write about the subject can visit that resource. Within online information center, the article name “Florence, Massachusetts” may be both globally unique (e.g., only resource having that name) and human-memorable (e.g., easy to remember for a user). That name, for example, may be all that is needed by a user to find and access that particular article among millions of articles present in the online information center.